Robert Glomberg
History Robert Glomberg was born in a small mining colony on the planet Sairus in a Solaris controlled system, a barren planet with only rocks and mountains.His parents was Hans and Fiona Glomberg, His father worked as a miner and his mother as a geologist. Robert lived happily there, he wanted to become a miner like his father, He got a job down in the mines when he was 18 years old, so he worked down there untill he became 24 and had earned a fair bit of money. His father died when Robert was 25 in an accident down in the mines after this he quit his job, he never really got over it, he turned to alcohol to try to drown his sorrows. He decided that he wanted to leave this rock and never see it again. He was lucky because a few weeks later there was a few astroid miners visiting the colony, he saw the captain of one of the mining ships entering the bar. Robert thought this was his opportunity to leave the planet, so he rushed off down the the bar to meet this captain, he entered the bar he saw the captain sitting by the bar, so Robert walked up to him and introduced himself and asked him if he could join his crew and if he could train him about how to operate a mining vessal. The captain agreed to do this but he wanted credits in return, so Robert offered him 25000 credits. The captain agreed and welcomed him aboard. So he was in his crew for 13 years, after two years of training he started to earn money he decided he would save up to a ship of his own so he could start working on his own. So now he had earned enough money to buy a small mining ship. He left the miningship about two months ago, he had bought a small mining ship it was old but it had to do for now. He left the space station with a grin on his face, he was eager to get started and make a living. So he traveled a few sectors away to an astrioid field and started mining away. Suddenly out of nowhere two ships appear, Robert tried to contact them, asking them if they needed anything, Robert waited a few minutes before continuing to mine then the two ships suddenly starts firing on his ship. He knew he would not have a chance against them since his ship did not have any weapons or shields. So the only way he could escape, was to run to the escape pod and try to escape while they were busy destroying the ship. so when he had successfully managed to escape alive from the ship he sat in his pod watching as the pirate ships blew his ship up. Characteristics 'Traits' *Drunkard *Optimistic *Unforgiving *Trusting *Curious 'Appearance' *Brown hair *Medium long beard *Green eyes *179 CM tall *normal built. 'Alignment:' Chaotic Neutral Category:People